The Official Rhino Couch Server
The Official Rhino Couch Server The Official Rhino Couch server is a public survival multiplayer Minecraft server owned by TonsOfKeas, Nate Maniac , NoahHeartsTubeSocks, and Sheaveness. The community is an excellent one that sadly, suffers from a lot of morons, like the clinically retarded legotboy, who's just butthurt because he is a stubborn moron who tries to be a smartallec, but just comes of as a moron, which is his true nature. Other than that, nothing is wrong with the staff or community, just children who want to be big boys. Late Beta (End of 2011) During the end of 2011, the Rhino Couch server wasn't even known as the Rhino Couch server. It was just Keaton's (TonsOfKeas/Orangeguy1000) server. The server was private and the IP wasn't know by anyone of side of Keaton's group of friends/family. Only the owners could operate the server as admins and the visitors could not use operator commands. Within this time period, the only time the server was used was when the owners and friends wanted to play survial together. Also, the server was pure vanilla with absolutely no plugins. After the 1.8 update, the server was used much more frequently as a pure legit survival server. Full Release and Tyrannicuss (Beginning of 2012) After 1.0 was released and Minecraft was finally done, Keaton's server was unused, due to the map being changed frequently. The server's IP was released by one of the admins and more players started to use the server. TyRex skin.png|Tyrannicuss' current in-game appearance t-rex skull2.jpg|Tyrannicuss' usual avatar. 2012-01-15_20.05.43.png|The Skylab, Tyrannicuss' first "real" build on the server. Dinoskin Red.png|Tyrannicuss' in-game appearance as of joining the RhinoCouch Server for the first time. One of the players was Tyrannicuss, an expert builder who is also called Etho Jr. Tyrannicuss was the primary builder of the server, building large creations out of pure creativity and boredom. PHT, an old player who is one of Keaton's IRL friends and also a good builder, was often outshined by the northern dinosaur. After the owners of the server began to trust him as a legit player, he was allowed operating powers, and so were all of Keaton's other friends. Death of Keaton's Server (Spring of 2012) The owners of the Keaton's server and Tyrannicuss teamed up one day to make a let's play collaboration Youtube channel called, RhinoCouch. The channel was infrequently used to upload collab Minecraft videos and even seperate let's plays by the members of the channel. The owners of the channel wanted a way to promote their channel to get it more known on Youtube, so they used Keaton's server. One day, Keaton made a video for the Rhino Couch channel showing off the survival server and telling about how to get your name on the list for access. Keaton stated that you have to subscribe to the Rhino Couch channel and leave your Minecraft username in the comment section of the Youtube video to be on the whitelist. You would think that this worked, but overall, it made the server unused for a very long time. For the majority of a normal day there would be no one online. It was a depressing point for the Minecraft SMP server. You could even say the server was dead. Rebirth (Present day) After the failure of the RhinoCouch promotion, Keaton decided to make the server public for everyone to join if they wanted to. Keaton leaked the IP serveral times online through different sites. The server then became like a normal server with players on for the majority of the day. The server also had server plugins, like factions, and several disguises to make spying on hackers an ease for operators. Now the server is operated by the owners and their friends/family that visit.